The Story of us
by Facegirl
Summary: Okay, so we know about The New A-Team, but we don't know how they really got created. Hey!!! I'm baccccckkkk!!
1. How the ATeam was created

Title: The story of us.  
  
Summary: Well, we all know that part in chapter 11 Story #3 of how the new A-Team and the old A-Team where talking about college and school. Well, we found out that George wasn't with the other three the whole time. So what if they did have time to hear Athena's "Long Story"?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe the original A-Team. I only own Mandy, Athena, George, and Jason. Lindsey owns herself.  
  
Authors Note: I didn't really like how the other story was heading. So I thought I do it this way.  
  
Author's apology: I know I started this about a year ago and I never even came close to finishing it and I apologize for that. A lot of things have been happening and I wasn't much into A-Team for a while, but now I am back in the mood for A-Team. So hope you guys enjoy my story.   
  
For any newcomers: This is the prologue for "The New A-Team parts 1 and 2" and "A Christmas Story" Hope you guys all enjoy this.  
  
Note: Words within the *'s are conversations held outside the telling of the story.  
  
~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~  
  
  
Athena: Let's go to D.C. to see the inauguration!  
  
Lindsey: Yeah!  
  
Jason: Hey, that's cool. We did that before.  
  
Mandy: Yeah, back in 12th grade when Mr. Johnson was there. Hey, you don't think that...  
  
Jason: He probably already retired.  
  
Hannibal: Why aren't you saying anything, George?  
  
George: I wasn't in the same High School with them.  
  
Hannibal: Wait, then how did you get into the group?  
  
George: I moved here the summer of 12th grade and meet the others. I wound up going to college with Mandy and then transferred to M.I.T in Boston and wound up going to school with Athena.  
  
Everyone but Mandy and Jason: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Athena: What?  
  
B.A.: Let me get this straight, you go to M.I.T. to become a nut?  
  
Athena: No, I went to M.I.T to become an Astronomer.   
  
Face: A what?!  
  
Athena: An Astronomer, you know someone who studies the stars and planets.  
  
Face: I know that, but how did you wind up in the hospital?  
  
Athena: Long story, maybe I'll tell you later.  
  
Hannibal: Nah kid, we have lots of time. Tell us.  
  
Athena: Well, I think that Mandy should tell the story.  
  
Mandy gave Athena an "evil death" glare.  
  
Athena: What? You're better at telling stories.  
  
Face: Yeah, I want to know why you became the A-team.  
  
Mandy: But why me?  
  
Athena: I think you know why.  
  
Mandy: Don't make me! (She wined)  
  
Jason: No winning Lieutenant.  
  
Mandy: But...  
  
Athena: Just tell them and don't leave anything out. (Mandy looked at her.) EVERYTHING.  
  
Mandy: Oh all right.   
  
Murdock: WAIT!!! I gotta grab some popcorn and soda. (He ran out into the kitchen with Lindsey and Athena right at his heals. A few minutes later they had a big bowl of popcorn and sodas for everyone.) Okay, now we are ready.   
  
Mandy: Okay.   
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
You can hear Mandy's voice: So the three of us were sitting at a cafeteria lunch table. I was a pleasantly plump teenager with VERY short hair, and I used to wear glasses. Jason was a scrawny teenager and didn't even look like he could hurt a flea. Athena had long straight hair, REALLY THICK glasses, and had a pocket calculator, and pens and pencils were always in her shirt pocket. Athena was the smart one.   
  
Mandy's voice fades out as the story continues...  
  
Athena takes out a newspaper article and starts to talk: Look it's the A-team.  
  
Mandy: Who? (Trying to convince Athena that she didn't know who they were, but didn't do that good of a job.)  
  
Athena: The A-team. You remember me telling you about them. You know the four wanted guys, who broke out from jail, and are considered "Criminals"  
  
Jason: Yeah, I was just recently thinking about that. Why, if they are criminals, would they be helping people out?  
  
Athena: My thoughts exactly.  
  
Mandy just stayed quiet.  
  
That night Mandy looked through her old photographs looking for a couple of pictures. She was going to tell Athena her dark secret.   
  
  
  
*Face: What dark secret?*  
  
*Athena: If you keep quiet, she'll tell you!!*  
  
*Face: Sorry!*  
*Mandy: So anywho... the next day... *  
  
  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
The next day Mandy and Athena were walking down to Jason's game when Mandy was telling Athena about her little conning that she did the night before.  
  
Mandy: It was so cool Athena! I was up till like 4 in the morning doing some stuff, when I finally decided to go upstairs and go to bed. I heard my mom waking up so I messed my hair up and looked like I just got up. When she saw me she asked me how long I was up for. So I told her I was in bed around midnight, she's like "I'm so glad that you decided to go to bed early." She actually believed me.  
  
Athena: That is so cool! It looks like we got another Faceman in the world.  
  
Mandy: What?   
  
Athena: Oh you know, you conning and all, it's just like Faceman. Hey, Facey, if and when I wind up on the fifth floor of the hospital, would you come and break me out.  
  
Mandy: What, are you Murdock now or something?  
  
Athena: Hey that is sooooo cool!! I can be Murdock and you can be Faceman. (She caught the look that Mandy gave to her.) Okay, okay, Facegirl. Then we can get Jason to be B.A. so all we'll need is a Tanya, an Hannibal, and a Amy, maybe.  
  
  
*Face: That's how you two got your names?*  
  
*Athena: Will you just shush up and listen to the story?!*  
  
  
Mandy: What are you talking about?  
  
Athena: You know like make another A-Team up and stuff. (Athena was so excited that she ran all the way to Jason's game.)  
  
Mandy: Yeah. Fun. (She followed Athena.)   
  
  
*Hannibal: So you weren't happy to be called Face? *  
  
*Mandy: Not really. But now I love it. *  
  
  
  
When they got to the game Athena ran up to Jason and quickly told him about their "A-Team" idea.   
  
Jason: That is so cool. Yeah, I'll be B.A. I get to be the big, strong one. (Mandy and Athena started to laugh.) Shush up!! (He left to join the rest of his team members.)   
  
  
*Murdock: But I thought you said that he gave you a hard time about being B.A.? *  
  
*Athena: He did.*  
  
*Murdock: But Mandy just said that he didn't. That he liked it. *  
  
*Athena: He did.*  
  
*Murdock: I'm confused.*  
  
*Lindsey: Then just listen to the story!!*  
  
  
  
Before the game started Athena and Mandy ran over across the street to get some ice cream. When they got back the game already started. The two sat in their regular seats, top bleacher. The two of them started to scream widely for Jason while ice cream was going down Athena's arm.  
  
In the third inning Mandy decided that she had to tell Athena her secret.  
  
Mandy: Athena? (No answer.) Sorry. Murdock?  
  
Athena: Yeah, what's up Facey?  
  
Mandy: I've got something to tell you...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. What's Mandy Secret

Everything in part 1.  
~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~  
  
*Face: Why did you stop?*  
  
*Mandy: Bathroom break. (Everyone just looked at her) Hey, I gotta build up the anticipation somehow!*  
  
*(When Mandy got back there were shouts of "Hurry up" "What's next". Mandy sat down and continued her story.)*  
  
  
  
Athena: Sure, what's on your mind?  
  
Mandy: I know the A-team.  
  
Athena: Yeah, and...  
  
Mandy: What do you mean and...? I know the A-Team.  
  
Athena: So do I. They are the four guys that go around the world helping people, the people who can't get captured nor a pardon.   
  
Mandy: no, I mean I REALLY know the A-team.   
  
Athena: What do you mean?  
  
Mandy: Well, remember I told you how I have this cousin named Tanya?  
  
  
  
*Tanya: That's me!*  
  
*Mandy: Yes, you're so smart now shush up!*  
  
  
  
Athena: Vaguely. You barely talk about her.  
  
Mandy: Well, her full name is Tanya Baker.  
  
Athena: Yeah, right, sure Mandy. Tanya is your cousin? (She started to laugh.)  
  
Mandy: Athena, I'm not laughing.   
  
Athena stops laughing and looks at Mandy and sees that she is really telling the truth: You're not kidding are you?  
  
Mandy: No I'm not. Here. (Hands her a picture of Tanya, the A-Team, and a little girl. Athena turns it around and on the back it is written, Tanya, Little Lieutenant Mandy, and the A-Team.)  
  
Athena: Wow! You got to meet the A-Team and get to be called Little Lieutenant Mandy! Who gave you that name?  
  
Mandy: Well, um... Face did.   
  
Athena: You have GOT to be kidding me!!! Oh my gosh! That is so cool! Tell me about it.   
  
Mandy: Tell you about it? I was five years old. Do you think that I remember? But I do have some of these. (Mandy handed Athena some pictures. Athena goes through them. The first picture is of B.A. with Mandy on his lap, sitting in the van.)  
  
Athena: Aww so cute.  
  
Mandy: Yeah, and B.A. never allows anyone to drive his van.  
  
Athena went on to the next picture: Oh my gosh!! That's Hannibal!!! Hey, what are you doing with a cigar in your mouth?  
  
Mandy: It's only for prop use only. It wasn't lit.   
  
Athena: Sure. (She looks at the next one. It's of her and Murdock.) OH MY GOSH!!! It's MURDOCK!!!!  
  
Mandy: Athena, calm down okay?  
  
Athena: Calm down, Facey, you know the A-team!!  
  
Mandy: shhhhh!  
  
Athena quieted down and looked at the last picture: Awwwwwwww it's of you and Face!! And you're covering his eyes!!! Oh how cute!!!  
  
Mandy: Yeah, whatever. (Mandy said quietly under her breath.)  
  
Athena: Oh my gosh! That is totally cool. Why did you just bring this up now?  
  
Mandy: I don't know. I really don't know. Maybe I didn't want to remember it, maybe I...  
  
Athena: Didn't want to remember it? Why not?  
  
Mandy: Well, you see....  
  
  
TO BE COUNTINUED!!!! 


	3. What was the real reason behind it all

Everything in part 1.  
  
Author note: Sorry about the sandwich thing. It's an inside joke. S.O.A. means Sandwich Obsession Anonymous.   
  
Okay, after writing this chapter, I think you *do* have to read "The New A-Team part 1" to really understand this. To refresh everyone's minds... Remember chapter 15 "The truth About Mandy" and Mandy is upset that the A-Team didn't remember her. Well, this chapter is the chapter that we find out why Mandy thought that.  
~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ ATEAM ~*~ ATEAM~*~  
  
*Face: Didn't want to remember it!? Why not?*  
  
*A very not so happy Mandy: Will someone please stop him from talking?*  
  
*Murdock hands him a sandwich: Here ya go buddy. Have one of these.*  
  
*Face looks at him and then the sandwich: I really shouldn't I just left my S.O.A. meeting the other day. (Looks at the sandwich) What the heck! One more isn't gonna kill me.*  
  
*Mandy says under her breath: That's what he thinks.*  
  
*Hannibal: Okay kid, go on with your story.*  
  
  
  
~*~Back to Flashback~*~  
  
Athena: Didn't want to remember? Why not? (Mandy didn't say anything, just handed her a piece of paper) What's this?  
  
Mandy: Read it. (and Mandy looked back out to the game)  
  
Athena read it out loud: "Dear Mandy, hi it's Tanya. Guess what? Okay, you remember meeting the A-Team when you were five? If not here are some pictures. Well anyways, they are going to be in the neighborhood some time in the beginning of June. Probably be there for your birthday. I shouldn't of told you anything. They are probably going to make a big surprise because they didn't even tell me. Well, act surprised when they get there at least and then write to me about the trip. Cause you know them they won't tell me anything. Love your cuz, Tanya" (She looked up from the paper again and looked at Mandy.) So what's wrong?   
  
Mandy: They never showed up.  
  
Athena: It's only the 25th. Maybe they're a little late; maybe they just got sidetracked; or maybe they got caught; or maybe...  
  
Mandy interrupted her: Maybe they just forgot about me.   
  
Athena: Now there's no way to determine that.  
  
Mandy: Yeah there is. (Hands her another piece of paper)  
  
Athena: What's this?  
  
Mandy: My latest letter from Tanya.  
  
Athena opened the letter and read it out loud: "Dear Mandy, hi! The guys just got back from their trip! How was it? Did they surprise you? They wouldn't tell me about it. They just told me how great it was being in a little city with not a care in the world. Well write back soon. Love Tanya." (Athena looked at Mandy) What did you tell her?  
  
Mandy: I told her that we had a great time. I was surprised blah blah blah blah blah.  
  
  
  
*Tanya: You lied to me!!*  
  
*Mandy: It's not like that.*  
  
*Tanya: YOU LIED TO ME!!*  
  
*Mandy: I had to! What was I supposed to do? Tell you that they never came to see me?*  
  
*Tanya: Yeah!*  
  
*Mandy: Then they would...*  
  
*Hannibal interrupted: Gone and seen you and your friends.*  
  
*Murdock: We did not forget about you.*  
  
*Face: We just forgot where you lived.*  
  
*Hannibal: And we didn't want to ask Tanya because we knew she would blab, which she did anyways, (giving Tanya a glare) and then when we came back we didn't want to tell her that we couldn't find you because she would of written to you and told you. Then you would think that we forgot about you.*  
  
*Face: Yeah, we'd never forget you. How could we? (Mandy started to laugh) What is so funny?*  
  
*Mandy: You! Mr. "Remember What?!" Mr. "What the heck are you talking about?" Mr....*  
  
*Face: I get the point.*  
  
*Hannibal: What do you expect from him?*  
  
*Mandy: That's right? How old are you now? 95... 96? (The others laughed*  
  
*Face: Amanda!!!*  
  
*George: Well, you know he means business when he calls you by your first FULL name.*  
  
*Mandy started to laugh: I'm sorry guys.*  
  
*B.A.: But you don't have to worry about us forgetting any of you ever again.*  
  
*Everyone smiled. Athena: Really?*  
  
*B.A.: Yeah, cause there ain't NO way that I'll be able to get those two crazy foo's (pointing to Lindsey and Athena) outta my head! (Everyone laughs)*  
  
*Mandy: Group hug!*  
  
*GROUP HUG!!!*  
  
*Face: Anyone have any more sandwiches?*  
  
*Mandy: Don't even start Face or I'll take you back to the S.O.A!*  
  
*Face: Okay, I'll be good!*  
  
*Mandy: Okay, back to the story...*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Two new friends have been made and an ad...

Everything in part 1  
  
I only own the name Nina. Nina is based on one of my friends who REALLY did not like to be called Amy and who would NOT allow me to use her real name.  
  
Scott belongs to Lindsey, who so nicely allowed me to put him in here.  
~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~  
  
*Mandy: So, the summer was great!*  
  
*Athena: Really great!*  
  
*Mandy: And then came first day of the senior year. And when we went to the cafeteria someone else was sitting at our table!*  
  
*Hannibal and Face gasped: No!!*  
  
*Athena: Yup*  
  
*Mandy: So anywho...*  
  
  
The three friends went down to the cafeteria to sit in their usual seats when they noticed someone was sitting at their table.   
  
Jason: Someone is sitting at our table.  
  
Mandy: B.A., she's the new girl in our class.   
  
Athena: Let's go talk to her.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
They went up to the table and sat down in their usual seats.   
  
Mandy: Hi.  
  
Girl: I'm sorry, am I sitting at your table.  
  
Athena: Yes, this is our table, but you are welcome to sit at it.  
  
Girl smiled: Thank you.  
  
Mandy: So what's your name?  
  
Girl: Angel Crystal Lakes.  
  
Mandy: Interesting name.  
  
Athena: That is so cool. Angel C. Lakes.  
  
Jason: Very good Murdock.  
  
Athena: No, it's like Angel S-E-A Lakes.  
  
Everyone else: Ohhh.  
  
Mandy: Anyways...  
  
Angel: Hey did you just call her Murdock.  
  
Jason: Yeah I did.  
  
Angel: Why?  
  
Athena: Because I am H.M. Howling Mad Murdock. She is Faceygirl and he is B.A.  
  
Angel: Oh that is sooo cool! You guys are A-Team fans!?  
  
Athena: Oh yeah. We sure are!  
  
Mandy: Yup.   
  
Angel: You don't sound to excited about it.  
  
Mandy: I just had a bad experience and I'm still trying to get over it.  
  
Angel: Ohhh.  
  
Athena told Angel the whole story.  
  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Angel: Oh I see. I'm sorry.  
  
Mandy: Don't be. Like I said, revenge is so sweet.   
  
  
  
*Face: Revenge?*  
  
*Mandy: Oh yeah.*  
  
*Murdock: But we told you the truth.*  
  
*Mandy: Don't worry. I'm just after Mr. "What the heck are you talking about?!"*  
  
*Face swallowed hard*  
  
*Mandy laughed: Ah, revenge IS so sweet*  
  
  
  
  
Angel: But you know the A-Team!!!! EEEEEE!!  
  
Jason: Oh boy.  
  
Mandy: I think we should make Angel here an official member of the A-Team.  
  
Angel: Really?  
  
Jason: Sure!  
  
Angel: Can I be Hannibal?  
  
Everyone: No.  
  
Angel: Fine.  
  
Mandy: Sorry, but were still looking for a male to be him.  
  
Angel: No problem. Can I be Tanya then?  
  
Mandy smiled: Of course you can! Big Cuz!   
  
Athena: Oooooo we should get Nina to be Amy!  
  
  
  
*Hannibal: Oh you mean that girl who we just took to dinner?*  
  
*Athena: Yup!*  
  
*Hannibal: Just making sure.*  
  
  
  
  
Just then Nina came along and sat at the table.  
  
Nina: Hey guys!  
  
Athena: AMY!!!  
  
Nina: Is she okay? (Asking Mandy)  
  
Athena: That has not being determined yet.  
  
Angel: Hey Nina! I was just made an official member of the A-Team.  
  
Nina: Oh dear. Not you too! They are sucking you into their world!   
  
Angel: I'm Tanya!  
  
Nina: You guys are not the A-Team! You do know that right?  
  
Jason: We know that.  
  
Athena: Like duh!   
  
Mandy: But if they ever get their sorry butts in trouble, we'll be there to save them.  
  
  
  
*Mandy: And isn't it strange that we did?*  
  
*Face: Yeah it is.*  
  
*Mandy: Mr. Ace. My gosh!*  
  
*Face: What?!*  
  
*Lindsey: Just eat your sandwich!*  
  
  
  
  
  
Nina: Whatever.  
  
Athena: Want to be Amy?  
  
Nina: No.  
  
Athena: Please?  
  
Jason: Oh, come on Nina!  
  
Nina: No! (She got up)  
  
Athena: But Amy we need ya?  
  
Nina: I am NOT Amy! (She left.)  
  
(The friends just looked at each other and laughed. The bell rang and they went to their next class.)  
  
  
A few weeks later a new boy came to the school. The first day of school the boy sat by himself at lunch time.  
  
Mandy: Hey guys. Isn't that the new boy who just moved here?  
  
Athena, Angel, and Jason turn to look: Yup.  
  
Mandy: We should invite him over. He looks so lonely over there.  
  
Jason: Excellent idea. (He got up, walked over to the new boy and talked to him for a few minutes. He then brought the boy over and he sat down.) Scott, this is everyone, everyone this is Scott Hogan.  
  
Mandy: Hiya! I'm Mandy.  
  
Angel: I'm Angel C. Lakes.  
  
Athena: I'm crazy. (Scott just laughed at that. Athena eats her animal crackers and clears her throat.) I'm Athena.  
  
  
*Hannibal: Wait! Wait! Wait!*  
  
*George: What's up Hannibal?*  
  
*Hannibal: Who is this Scott guy and how come we never heard of him*  
  
*Murdock and B.A.: Yeah! (Face was too interested in his sandwich to join in.)*  
  
*Mandy: Scott was our friend who didn't stay for too long because his father's job moved him around a lot.*  
  
*Jason: Yeah, but we became good friends with him and till this day we write to him.*  
  
*Athena: He's in the Army now! He's training to be a Army piolet.*  
  
*Murdock: Just like me!!*  
  
*Hannibal: Go on now*  
  
  
The five of them became really good friends over the course of time, but shortly afterwards Scott had to move again. The friends had a tearful good-bye and promised to stay in contact with him.  
  
  
The next day...  
  
Mandy: You know, Scott would of made the perfect Hannibal.  
  
Athena: Yeah, he would have been.  
  
Jason: You know talking about a Hannibal, I might have a perfect person.  
  
Mandy: Uh-huh.  
  
Jason: I've known him almost my whole entire life.  
  
Athena: That's great.  
  
Mandy: Does he have blonde hair and blue eyes. (She said jokingly.)  
  
Jason: Yeah.   
  
Mandy: He's in!  
  
  
  
*George gasped: I can't believe you Mandy!*  
  
*Mandy: What? I wanted someone who looked like Hannibal when he was younger.*  
  
*Jason: Yeah, whatever.*  
  
*Mandy: I did!*  
  
*Hannibal: That's great kid, now get back to the story.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Athena: Oh boy, here we go again.  
  
Mandy: How old?  
  
Jason: A little older then us.  
  
Mandy: Does he have a girlfriend?  
  
  
  
*Everyone looks at Mandy.*  
  
*Mandy: What?! Just asking! Now let me continue*  
  
  
  
  
  
Athena: Who cares?  
  
Jason: I don't think so.  
  
Mandy: He's perfect! He's Hannibal!   
  
Athena: Now that we found a "perfect" Hannibal. Where does this guy live?  
  
Jason: Ohio.  
  
Mandy: Thanks a lot!  
  
Jason: What?  
  
Mandy: Get my hopes and he lives in Ohio.  
  
Jason: But he...  
  
Athena: Nope.  
  
Jason: But...  
  
Mandy: I really hate saying this, but no, he's gotta live here.  
  
Jason: But...  
  
Athena: But, but, but, but, but. NO! You hear us Sergeant? No!  
  
Jason: Fine.  
  
Angel: I think we should hear B.A. out.  
  
Jason: Thank you.  
  
Mandy and Athena: No.  
  
Athena: We out rank the both of you, so you have to listen to us.  
  
Angel: But I don't even have a rank.  
  
Mandy: That makes it even better.  
  
Angel whispered to Jason: We need a Hannibal badly.  
  
Jason: I agree.  
  
Mandy: We heard that.  
  
Angel just sighed.  
  
  
*Athena: I think I should take it over from here.*  
  
*Mandy: No! I got it!*  
  
*George: You had your turn, now let Athena talk.*  
  
*Mandy: If you exaggerate I'll...*  
  
*Athena: I don't need to exaggerate.*  
  
  
They went throughout their senior year being the A-Team, annoying Nina by calling her Amy as much as possible, and they still had no Hannibal.  
  
Angel, Mandy, and Athena were at Jason's last baseball game.   
  
Mandy: Woo-hoo! Let's go! Stevey G!!! Hit a homer!  
  
Athena: Calm down and keep your voice for Jason.  
  
Mandy: Sorry, but I just love doing that.  
  
All of a sudden Mandy saw a tall, blonde hair, blue eye guy.   
  
Mandy: Girls, would you look at that.   
  
Angel and Athena: What?  
  
Mandy: That guy.  
  
  
  
*Mandy made no eye contact with anyone.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel and Athena rolled her eyes.  
  
Mandy: Oh my gosh! He's coming towards us! Look away. Don't make eye contact.  
  
Angel: We're watching the game Facey.  
  
Athena: Tanya, don't even try. She's just talking to herself.  
  
Angel: oh.  
  
The next thing that they knew was that that guy walked right over to them.  
  
Guy clears his throat: Excuse me are you Mandy?  
  
Mandy: Why yes I am.  
  
Guy: My name is George Johns. I'm Jason's cousin.  
  
  
  
*Everyone looked at Mandy*  
  
*Mandy: What!? I had a name to live up to!*  
  
*George laughed: Yeah whatever.*  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!! 


	5. So who is the new Hannibal?

Everything in part 1  
~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~  
  
Mandy just blinked: You're... you're Jason's cousin?  
  
*Hannibal: You two are cousins? (Hannibal pointed to the two boys.)*  
  
*George: Uh... Yeah. You guys didn't know that?*  
  
*Athena: I thought we told them.*  
  
*Jason: I guess not.*  
  
*George: Well, Jason and I are cousins!*  
  
"Murdock: Wow! Who would of guessed?*   
  
George: Yeah.  
  
Mandy: I... (she was defiantly lost for words) but... he... (pointing out towards the field) isn't... and you (pointing at him) you... (Making a funny noise and making weird hand movements.) are...   
  
George: Are you okay?  
  
Angel: Murdock, do something before she makes a fool out of herself!  
  
Athena: Too late. (She stood up.) Hi I'm Murdock a.k.a. Athena.  
  
George: Is she going to be okay?  
  
Athena: Mandy? Oh yeah. I think it's the heat getting to her head. (She sat Mandy down.) This is Tanya a.k.a. Angel.   
  
George: Hi.  
  
Mandy stood up: Hi, I'm Facegirl a.k.a. Mandy Deck.   
  
George: Hi.  
  
Athena: Sit down. Sit down. Now tell us all about you.   
  
George: Well, my name is George Johns. I'm moving here from Ohio and I am going to the community college first....  
  
Mandy: ME TOO!   
  
George: Cool. And then I am going to transfer, I love A-Team, and Hannibal is the greatest.   
  
Athena: Let's just wait until Jason is done with his game and then we will see about giving you your position.   
  
George: Okay.   
  
After the game they met up with Jason at the ice cream parlor across the street.  
  
Jason: GEORGE! So good to see you again!   
  
George standing up to shake his cousin's hand: Hey there cuz! I am just going to go order something to drink. Be right back.  
  
Jason: Okay. (He sits down.) So you guys all meet him?  
  
Mandy: Yeah.  
  
Athena: She practically drooled all over herself. It was really pathetic.   
  
Mandy: Hey! So sorry!   
  
(George came back.)  
  
George: So what's going on?   
  
Athena: We were talking about how Mandy...(Mandy stomped on her foot.) Ow... how we were just talking about you becoming Hannibal.  
  
George: Oh cool.   
  
Jason: But we are going to have to set down some ground rules.   
  
Mandy: Like what?  
  
Jason: Rule number one. No Fraternizing within the team members. (Mandy's eyes widened and Athena laughed. George was confused.)  
  
George: Okay.  
  
Jason: Rule number two... um... there is no rule number two. Just don't do anything mean.   
  
George: Okay.  
  
Jason: (Stuck out his hand) Welcome to the Team! (Jason shook it)  
  
Athena: Oooooo! Does this mean that he's going to California with us next month?  
  
Jason: I don't know. You coming to California with us next month? (He asked George)  
  
George: What's in California?  
  
Mandy: Another Murdock. (George looked a little confused.) Athena and I became friends with her over the computer last summer and so we decided to take a road trip over to CA to go see her.   
  
George: Oh. Sure. (Looks at Jason) Still afraid of flying huh?  
  
Jason: I'm not afraid Hannibal. I just...  
  
George interrupted him: Hannibal. Hannibal. I like the sound of that.   
  
(Mandy, Athena, and Angel just laughed)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Going to CA Mandy and Jason talk!

Title: The story of us.  
  
Author: Facegirl  
  
Date: 8/12/02  
  
Rating: G  
  
Chapter 5: Going to C.A.! Mandy and Jason talk.  
  
Summary: Well, we all know that part in chapter 11 Story #3 of how the new A-Team and the old A-Team where talking about college and school. Well, we found out that George wasn't with the other three the whole time. So what if they did have time to hear Athena's "Long Story"?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe the original A-Team. I only own Mandy, Athena, George, and Jason. Lindsey owns herself.  
  
Author's apology: I know I started this about a year ago and I never even came close to finishing it and I apologize for that. A lot of things have been happening and I wasn't much into A-Team for a while, but now I am back in the mood for A-Team. So hope you guys enjoy my story.   
  
For any newcomers: This is the prologue for "The New A-Team parts 1 and 2" and "A Christmas Story" Hope you guys all enjoy this.   
  
DEDICATION!!!!!! This ones for you Stevey! Mainly because I can see you doing the whole make me scared because you pretend to fall asleep! :) Totally for you B.A.!! :)  
  
Note: Words within the *'s are conversations held outside the telling of the story.  
  
~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~  
  
  
  
  
July came sooner then expected and the four friends were running around making sure that they had everything that they needed.   
  
Mandy: I think that's everything. (She finished putting her stuff into the van)  
  
Athena came over to the van with a clipboard in her hand: Okay, do we have all our luggage?  
  
Mandy looked at the van: Check.  
  
Athena looked back down at the clipboard: Cooler full of drinks.  
  
Mandy: Check.  
  
Athena: snacks.  
  
Mandy: Double check.  
  
Athena: Songs, CD's?  
  
Mandy: Check, check.  
  
Athena: I think that's everything.   
  
Jason: Let's move out!!!  
  
Mandy smacked his arm: SHHHH! It's 4 o'clock in the morning!   
  
Jason: Sorry.   
  
Jason got in to the driver seat, George got into the passenger seat and the two girls got into the back.   
  
Even before Jason could get out of the driveway Athena started to sing: 100 bottles of pop on the wall 100 bottles of pop.  
  
Everyone else: NO!!!!!!!  
  
Athena: Fine!  
  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Everyone was sleeping except for Mandy and Jason.  
  
Mandy whispered: You okay up there Jason? (No response from Jason) Jason?  
  
  
Jason snores.  
  
Mandy gets scared and shakes him: Jason.  
  
Jason starts to laugh, looks in the rear view mirror, and looks at Mandy: Got ya!  
  
Mandy whacked him in the arm: That wasn't funny B.A.!  
  
Jason: Ow! (And he rubbed his arm)  
  
Mandy: That didn't hurt you.  
  
Jason: I know.   
  
Mandy: So how you doing? You still awake.  
  
Jason: I'm fine.  
  
Mandy: Do you want to switch places?  
  
Jason: Nah. I'm all good.  
  
Mandy: Okay. So where are we?  
  
Jason: Looks to be like we're in FLORIDA!  
  
Mandy in a loud whisper: WHAT?!  
  
Jason laughs: That's twice (Holding up two fingers) You are so easy!  
  
Mandy: Stop it! So where are we anyways? (Jason points to something and Mandy reads it) Welcome to Pennsylvania. All right! So we stopping for food anytime soon?   
  
Jason: Sure. Next rest stop.   
  
Mandy: Okay.  
  
Athena wakes up: Are we there yet?  
  
Jason and Mandy laugh: No.  
  
Athena falls back to sleep.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. The Black, almost Identical van to their...

Title: The story of us.  
  
Author: Facegirl  
  
Date: 8/13/02  
  
Rating: G  
  
Chapter 6: The Black, almost identical van to theirs  
  
Summary: Well, we all know that part in chapter 11 Story #3 of how the new A-Team and the old A-Team where talking about college and school. Well, we found out that George wasn't with the other three the whole time. So what if they did have time to hear Athena's "Long Story"?  
  
Authors note: I just figured that this chapter is going to have some to a lot of little chapters. I hope that no one minds a lot.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe the original A-Team. I only own Mandy, Athena, George, and Jason. Lindsey owns herself.  
  
Note: Words within the *'s are conversations held outside the telling of the story.  
  
~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~  
  
  
  
  
Mandy and Jason we're in a nice little converstation when Mandy said: Hey look, 10 miles to the next rest stop.   
  
Jason: Looks like we should get the others up.  
  
Mandy: Okay. (She went to get Athena up and then get George up, but George didn't want to get up, so he closed his eyes again.)  
  
Athena woke up and started to look for something and when she found that she couldn't find it she sat up and screamed: AHHHHHHH!!!!!   
~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
*Athena screamed really loud for real.*  
  
*Everyone rubbed their ears to make sure they could still hear.*  
  
*Face: Murdock, say something. I think I lost my hearing.*  
  
*Mandy: What are you talking about? You had none to begin with.*  
  
*Everyone started to laugh.*  
  
*Murdock: That WAS a good one little Facey.*  
  
*Athena: Well, lets get back to the story.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone: What?!!?!?!?  
  
Athena: I left my slinky at home! B.A.! Turn Around NOW!!!  
  
Jason: I ain't going to turn around!  
  
Athena: Do IT! (The two started to yell)  
  
Mandy: Hold it! (The two still didn't stop) Hold it!!!!! (Still no stopping of yelling) HOLD IT!!!!!! (That stopped them.)   
  
Athena: What is it Facey? (Mandy produced a slinky and Athena screamed again) MY SLINKY!!! (She grabbed it and hugged it)  
  
Mandy turned around to see a black van, almost identical to theirs right behind them.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. A Paranoid Mandy

Title: The story of us.  
  
Author: Facegirl  
  
Date: 8/31/02  
  
Rating: G  
  
Chapter 8: A paranoid Mandy  
  
Summary: Well, we all know that part in chapter 11 Story #3 of how the new A-Team and the old A-Team where talking about college and school. Well, we found out that George wasn't with the other three the whole time. So what if they did have time to hear Athena's "Long Story"?  
  
Authors note: I just figured that this story is going to have some to a lot of little chapters. I hope that no one minds a lot.   
  
Author note number 2: I just also figured out that this story will have no point in it, rather than how they got from being little kids to being bigger kids. So, just enjoy.  
  
~*~DEDICATION!!!!!!!!~*~ I dedicate this to Lindsey "Murdock #2" :) We decided to stay up as late as possible and just write. So this is for you Captain! *Salutes*  
  
AND to Andromeda Silver, I LEAVE at 4 a.m. to go to C.A.! (Even though I've never been there) And it's a VAN not a CAR so *Sticks tongue out and laughs* And I agree with you, Dirk Benedict is really cute lookin' ;)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe the original A-Team. I only own Mandy, Athena, George, and Jason. Lindsey owns herself.  
  
Note: Words within the *'s are conversations held outside the telling of the story.  
  
~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~  
  
  
  
  
Mandy: Guys look! (Everyone turned around except Jason, but he looked through the rear view mirror.)   
  
George asking Athena: What are we supposed to be looking at?  
  
Athena: Just smile and nod. (Louder so that Mandy could hear her) That's nice Facey.  
  
Mandy: No look. It looks just like our van, but a different color.   
  
Jason said a little sarcastically: Wow! Like no one in the world has another van like mine. Mandy, the same guy who I bought this from had the same exact van, but it was black.  
  
Athena: Ooooo! Oooo!! Maybe that's him behind us!!! (She starts to way a lot.)  
  
  
In the other van...  
  
A guy: Who is she? Does she know us? Why is she waving?  
  
Another guy with a cigar in his mouth: I don't know, just wave back.  
  
  
In the original van...  
  
Athena: OOOOOOO!!!!! They waved back.  
  
Mandy: Great. Good going Murdock. Now they think were some kind of weirdo's.  
  
Jason: She is some kind of weirdo.  
  
Athena: Hey! I'm insulted by that.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened and Jason said: Um... sorry?  
  
Athena: It's okay. I'm a nut or a crazy person, not a weirdo. They are just weird.   
  
Everyone went back to being silent while Mandy just looked out the back window.  
  
  
In the other van...  
  
The same guy from before without the cigar in his mouth: Why is she looking at us? Who is that? What is she doing?  
  
The same guy from before, but with the cigar in his mouth: Just sit back. Can someone take away the cappuccino from him?  
  
Another new guy: Here you go my friend. (Hands him a sandwich)  
  
The guy who was just going hyper: Thank you! (Sits back and indulges in his sandwich)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
*Athena: Of course we have no clue who those guys were or what they were saying.*  
  
*The original guys: Oh okay.*  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jason got off the highway and into the service station.  
  
Mandy noticed that the same black van got off too.  
  
Mandy: See! I told you they were following us.  
  
George: Yes, and so are the people in the Ford, and the truck.   
  
Mandy just sighed and thought: Maybe she was getting paranoid, but not knowing for what reason.  
  
  
They went inside, got their food, and sat down to go eat.   
  
Athena ate really fast and went to go play in the little playground for the kids.   
  
The others just sat there and watched her, laughing and taking pictures.   
  
  
After a while they got their things together and left. Mandy got into the front with Jason this time. She was going to be navigator.  
  
Athena: Why can't I drive B.A.? Huh! Huh!? (She was jumping all around)  
  
Jason: Crazy foo' no one's driving my van. Besides that you don't even have your license!  
  
They all got into the van and drove off. The black van was right behind them, again.   
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Face: Who were those guys in the van?! Who were they!?   
  
Murdock: Give that to me!   
  
Face: No!  
  
Murdock: Give it to me know. (And he pulled a cappuccino out of his hands) Here. (And handed him a sandwich)  
  
Face: Thank you!  
  
Hannibal: Continue with the story kid.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A few hours later they drove through Pennsylvania and where on their way to Ohio when Mandy looked in the mirror.  
  
Mandy: They are still behind us.  
  
Jason: Mandy, just let it go. They are Not following us.  
  
Mandy: Okay. Okay. I just wish I knew who they are.   
  
Jason: They probably are wishing they knew who we were, what with having almost the same van as they got, and with the crazy one waving to them, and with you staring at them.   
  
Mandy laughed: Okay. I get your point. I get your point. Oh! Get onto interstate 76.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. LINDSEY!

Title: The story of us.  
  
Author: Facegirl  
  
Date: 9/4/02  
  
Rating: G  
  
Chapter 9: LINDSEY!!!!  
  
Summary: Well, we all know that part in chapter 11 Story #3 of how the new A-Team and the old A-Team where talking about college and school. Well, we found out that George wasn't with the other three the whole time. So what if they did have time to hear Athena's "Long Story"?  
  
Authors note: I just figured that this story is going to have some to a lot of little chapters. I hope that no one minds a lot.   
  
Author note number 2: I just also figured out that this story will have no point in it, rather than how they got from being little kids to being bigger kids. So, just enjoy.  
  
~*~DEDICATION!!!!!!!!~*~ I dedicate this to Lindsey "Murdock #2" :) Basically this is a chapter with her in it! :). And Captain, if I ever do get the chance to meet ya, this is truly the way I want to do it. But I doubt that I will when the time comes :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe the original A-Team. I only own Mandy, Athena, George, and Jason. Lindsey owns herself.  
  
Note: Words within the *'s are conversations held outside the telling of the story.  
  
~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Mandy: About a week later we reached California.*  
  
*Athena: Yeah, and as soon as the black van stopped "following" us (she did the finger quotes) this one over here finally calmed down (pointing to Mandy)*  
  
*Mandy hit Athena in the arm: We stopped a few places on the way, but we aren't going to talk about it, considering that they aren't significance to the story.*  
  
*Face: So go on.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They reached Lindsey's house and they were all about to leave the van Mandy said: Guys, can we have a little fun with this?  
  
Jason: What kind of weird 'hello' do you have in mind?  
  
Mandy: A really neat and funny one. (Everyone sighed) PLEASE!? (She gave them her puppy dog look.)  
  
George: Okay.  
  
Jason whispers to Athena: The fool is always a sucker for her puppy dog look.  
  
Athena: He such a geek.  
  
Jason: So, what's the plan?  
  
Mandy took out two UPS uniforms and handed them to Jason and George.   
  
Jason and George: What? How?  
  
Mandy didn't answer them, just continued to smile. Then she took out this really huge, broken box from the back of the van and made it into a box. She then took out a big roll of tape and taped it up.   
  
Mandy: Get into the box Athena.  
  
Athena jumped up and down screaming with joy and got in it.   
  
Jason: Wait a minute! (Mandy turned towards him) You want George and I to carry this big box to her house and pretend that we are the UPS guys?  
  
Mandy: Yup.  
  
Jason: But how are we going to get the box from here to over there? (Pointing at Lindsey's house.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*B.A.: I thought you said you lifted 350.*  
  
*Jason: I do, but when I was that young and scrawny I could only lift like 175*  
  
*Everyone: Oooooohhhhh!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mandy: I got it all taken care of.  
  
Suddenly a car comes over. A guy deposits two one of those things that UPS guys have that can carry big boxes on it. (A.N.: Sorry, can't remember the name for that.) The guy gets back into the car and drives away.  
  
George: How? Mandy!  
  
Mandy: George!  
  
George: How did you do that?  
  
Mandy: What's my name?  
  
George: Uh... Amanda?  
  
Mandy: Not that one.  
  
Athena pops up from the box: Facey!!  
  
Mandy: I rest my case. (And gets into the box.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hannibal: Wait even I'm confused. How did you do that?  
  
Mandy: What's my name?  
  
George: Uh.... Amanda?  
  
Mandy hits him besides the head: No you Geek!   
  
Murdock: Facey!  
  
Mandy: I rest my case.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So... Jason and George and wheeling Mandy and Athena in a big box towards Lindsey's house.  
  
Jason: I can't believe I'm doing this!  
  
George: Oh shush and just push.  
  
Jason: I'm pushing. (They soon get to the door and they knock.)  
  
Lindsey opens the door and not noticing George or Jason, because she's never saw them in person: Hello?  
  
George: Yes, this is a package for a Lindsey.  
  
Lindsey: I'm a Lindsey.  
  
George: Yes, but are you THE Lindsey. (Jason elbows him in the side.) Right sign here please. (Lindsey signs it and the two just stand there. Lindsey gives them a weird look) What? We've been with this package for a long time. I'm dying to know what's in it.  
  
Lindsey just shrugged her shoulders and right before she opened it...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
  
Author note: If anyone doesn't get the whole "What's my name?" "Facey!" "I rest my case" thing just leave it in the review, and I'll answer it. :) 


	10. So what was in the box!

Title: The story of us.  
  
Author: Facegirl  
  
Date: 9/29/02  
  
Rating: G  
  
Chapter 10: So what was in the box?!  
  
Summary: Well, we all know that part in chapter 11 Story #3 of how the new A-Team and the old A-Team where talking about college and school. Well, we found out that George wasn't with the other three the whole time. So what if they did have time to hear Athena's "Long Story"?  
  
Authors note: I just figured that this chapter is going to have some to a lot of little chapters. I hope that no one minds a lot.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe the original A-Team. I only own Mandy, Athena, George, and Jason. Lindsey owns herself.  
  
DEDICATION!!!! Okay this one is for Stevey again. I don't know why, but I guess I can just see him laughing like that. I don't know.   
  
Note: Words within the *'s are conversations held outside the telling of the story.  
  
~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~ATEAM~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mandy and Athena jump out of the box and scream: SURPRISE!!!!  
  
Lindsey was totally shocked: FACEY!! MURDOCK!!!  
  
Mandy and Athena: MURDOCK!!!  
  
They all hugged each other.  
  
The two UPS guys were still standing there and watching them.   
  
Lindsey: Uh... what's with the UPS guys?  
  
Athena: It's not the UPS guys. It's...  
  
Mandy: George and Jason!!!  
  
Athena hits Mandy in the arm: I was gonna say that!  
  
Mandy: Well, haha! I did it first.  
  
Lindsey walks up to the guys who are apparently not huggers, so she extends her hand out to George first: So, you must be the George that I hear so much about. (Mandy who was standing right next to Lindsey elbowed her in the side and you could hear Athena laughing in the background.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Mandy: No one look at me. Or say anything!!*  
  
*Hannibal: No one's saying a thing.*  
  
*Face was saying over and over again: Mandy had a crush on George. Mandy had a crush on George!!*  
  
*Mandy looked at him and growled: You are so going down Peck! And no more sandwiches for you!*  
  
*Face: No not my sandwiches!!*  
  
*Hannibal shakes his head: He is so going back to S.O.A tomorrow.*  
  
*Murdock: Can we get back to the story please?!*  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lindsey gave out a soft 'ow'.   
  
George: I guess I am then aren't I.  
  
Lindsey: Well, Athena talks a lot about you too.  
  
This time Jason couldn't hold back his laugh and laughed too.   
  
Mandy just moved into the background with Athena.  
  
Lindsey went over to Jason: And you must be B.A.  
  
Jason: Yup.  
  
Lindsey: Well come on in guys! It's lunchtime!  
  
Athena: Woo! Hungry!!  
  
When everyone but Mandy turned their backs, she saw the black almost identical van to their drive past the house. Mandy shook her head and thought that her head was just playing tricks on her.   
  
Lindsey: Come on Facey!! (And she pulled Mandy into the house.)  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


End file.
